My Tutor Boyfriend
by L137A
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat siapapun tutor yang akan mengawasi atas perintah eomma nya tidak betah dan segera mengundurkan diri. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika tutor itu adalah Lee Sungmin, seorang namja manis yang membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh saat pertemuan pertama mereka? - KYUMIN / YAOI / Chapter 2 is UP! enJOY
1. Chapter 1

**MY TUTOR BOYFRIEND**

**= KYUMIN =**

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat siapapun tutor yang akan mengawasi atas perintah eomma nya tidak betah dan segera mengundurkan diri. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika tutor itu adalah Lee Sungmin, seorang namja manis yang membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh saat pertemuan pertama mereka?

**Rated : T (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Weird! Boring!**

**Disclaimer : SUNGMIN MILIKKU! FF ini juga MILIKKU!**

.

**No Bash! No Flame! No Plagiat!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

**Chapter 1**

**It just my delusion. Hope you like it.**

**enJOY ~**

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau anak baru! Jangan sok jagoan! Hadapi aku! _I am Number One_ di sekolah ini!" teriak _namja_ itu. Tangan kanannya dilayangkan hendak memukul _namja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi di hadapannya.

Syuut.. Syuut.. Wuush..

'Aishh! Sial!' ia mengumpat kesal karena tak satupun pukulan yang ia layangkan melukai namja yang memiliki rambut warna _brunette_ itu. Bahkan sampai menyentuh pun tidak.

Satu, dua, tiga kali lagi ia terus mencoba melayangkan bogem mentah dengan sasaran entah kepala maupun badan _namja_ di depannya itu. Tapi tetap saja gagal, dengan gesit dan santai sosok itu mengelak mudah.

Pukulannya mulai tak beraturan, konsentrasinya buyar sudah. Deru nafas terdengar semakin cepat. Entah itu menahan lelah atau emosi marah.

"Sudah?" tanya _namja_ itu santai seraya menghampiri orang yang berusaha memukulnya tadi.

"Sekarang giliranku!" lanjutnya sambil mengukir seringaian di bibir tebalnya.

"Ya! Mau apa K-"

**BUGH! BUGH! BUAGH!**

"Aaaakhh!" teriak namja itu sambil mengusap cairan berwarna merah yang menetes dari hidung dan sedikit di sela bibirnya. Pukulan yang ia terima tadi sangat sakit hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan pandangan memburam.

"Huh, begitu saja sudah jatuh? Lemah." decih pria itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kau! Tunggu pembalasanku!" teriak _namja_ tadi sempoyongan berusaha berdiri dibantu teman-temannya.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan melangkahkan kakinya turun dari atap sekolah dan kembali ke kelas. Menghiraukan racauan tak jelas _namja_ yang tengah kesakitan akibat pukulannya tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah siswa baru di _Shappire Blue Senior High School_. Satu bulan lalu ia membuat heboh dengan masuk ke sekolah yang sebagian besar aset dimiliki oleh orang tuanya. Salahkan ketampanan dan kekayan yang dimiliki keluarganya membuat banyak _yeoja_ mengimajinasikan dan sangat berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu.

Sikapnya yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara semakin membuat Kyuhyun dikagumi para _yeoja_ disekolahnya, sosok yang sangat cocok untuk seorang pangeran. Tidak sampai seminggu keberadaannya disana, sudah terbentuk perkumpulan tidak penting –menurut Kyuhyun- yang tentu saja dibentuk makhluk-mahkluk centil disana.

"_Oppa~_" panggil _yeoja_ cantik bernama Sunhye. Ia mengekor di belakang tubuh tegap Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kyuhyun _Oppa_!" kembali teriakan memanggil Kyuhyun terdengar. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan memposisikan diri sejajar disebelah _namja_ idola baru di sekolah itu.

"Hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam kantong celana, kebiasaannya saat berjalan.

"_Oppa_, tadi kau berkelahi?" tanya Sunhye.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cuek.

"Tapi tadi aku melihat _oppa_ memukul Donghae _oppa_ di atap."

"Tsk, jadi kau membuntutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku hanya disuruh memastikan kau tak membuat ulah lagi disekolah barumu _oppa_." ujar Sunhye mengendikkan bahu.

"Terserah."

"Kyuhyun _oppa_.. Nanti pulang sekolah aku ke rumah _oppa_ _ne_?"

"Terserah." Jawab dingin Kyuhyun.

"Yak! _Oppa_~" panggil Sunhye lagi, dengan nada manja.

"Apalagi sih?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jawabanmu hanya terserah! Menyebalkan!"

"Terserah aku, Tck!" decihnya.

"Baiklaaah, kalau begitu akan aku adukan pada _auntie_, _oppa _tadi berkelahi lagi!" ucap Sunhye menantang.

"Ya! Awas saja kalau kau berani." ancamnya.

"Haah, baiklah aku diam. Tapi nanti aku boleh pulang denganmu kan _oppa_? Pak Jong tidak menjemputku."

"Tsk, merepotkan! Terserah, tapi nanti aku ke _game center _dulu."

"Oke _oppa_! Tunggu aku dikelasmu nanti!" balas Sunhye dengan semangat. Setelahnya ia berlari menuju kelasnya dengan riang gembira.

"Tsk, menyebalkan." sunggut Kyuhyun.

Heran kenapa Kyuhyun mau meladeni _yeoja_ cantik itu? Semua orang disekolah tentu berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Pasangan yang serasi bukan? _namja _tampan dengan_ yeoja_ cantik tentu banyak membuat siapapun iri, meskipun banyak juga yang terang-terangan mendukung kisah mereka. Namun sepertinya harapan mereka takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun yang susah didekati bisa akrab dengan _yeoja_ yang memiliki tinggi semampai itu. Kenapa? Alasan yang sederhana. Karena sebenarnya Sunhye, lebih tepatnya Cho Sunhye adalah sepupu Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah sering bertemu dan berinteraksi sedari kecil, jadi wajar kan kalau mereka dekat?

Kyuhyun kembali menuju kelasnya setelah berpisah dengan Sunhye. Mereka berbeda satu tingkat, Sunhye berada pada tingkat kedua sedangkan Kyuhyun berada pada tingkat ketiga saat masuk sekolah itu.

Tingkat ketiga di sekolah tentu identik dengan ujian kelulusan. Semua siswa sibuk membenahi diri, yang tadinya sering berbuat keributan dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran menjadi diam dan tekun belajar. Namun rupanya hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Benda _portable mini_ yang mampu menampilkan berbagai macam _games_ favoritnya setia menemani hari Kyuhyun di kelas, bahkan saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Hasilnya, nilai ujian blok Kyuhyun selalu saja dibawah rata-rata kelas. Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi ujian kelulusan nantinya jika terus seperti ini?

Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah anak yang cerdas. Hasil tes intelegensi yang dilakukannya menunjukkan _grade_ Superior dengan skor IQ 140. Namun bagaimanapun juga, setajam-tajamnya pisau jika tidak pernah diasah maka lama kelamaan akan tumpul juga. Jadilah Kyuhyun sekarang berada dalam peribahasa itu karena sikapnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak malas belajar. Hanya saja, ia bosan dengan metode klasik pengajaran di kelas. Membosankan, ia lebih suka belajar sendiri di luar kelas maupun luar sekolah. Ketertarikannya pada dunia beladiri membuat kesan liar dan onar melekat pada dirinya. Terlebih Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga yang banyak memberi kebebasan, gaya pengasuhan _neglected_ memang umum terjadi pada keluarga dengan orang tua karier seperti keluarganya.

Berbagai macam bentuk beladiri dengan semangat ia ikuti. Mulai dari taekwondo, karate, sampai boxing sekalipun. Yah meskipun tidak ada yang sampai tingkat akhir karena setiap sudah bosan, Kyuhyun akan memilih meninggalkan aktivitasnya itu. Tapi pengalaman mengikuti berbagai macam latihan sudah cukup membuatnya pintar dalam hal berkelahi dan mungkin sedikit berbuat onar. _Remember? _Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas, ia bisa dengan mudah menyatukan semua hal yang telah ia pelajari.

**TUK**

Ujung spidol berwarna merah dengan ukuran besar mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun Kyuhyun yang masih setia memainkan PSP kesayangan. Tak hirau pada pelajaran dan tak sadar jika sang guru kini berada tepat di sampingnya, memukul kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sambil mengusap kepala yang terkena salam sayang dari gurunya. Ia menoleh dan memandang Mr Jason, guru Bahasa Inggris yang di ekspor langsung dari luar negeri oleh dewan sekolah dengan malas.

"_What are you doing Cho Kyuhyun?_"

"_Mwo?!_"

"_I asking you, what are you doing? Why do you playing game during my class?_"

"Kau bicara apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Give me your PSP!_" perintah guru itu, berusaha meraih dan mengambil PSP Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh" Kyuhyun segera mengamankan barang berharganya tersebut.

"_Hhh, Ok Cho Kyuhyun, If you won't in my class you can get out from here._" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah dan menunjuk pintu kelas.

Kyuhyun melihat gesture yang nampak mengusirnya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala sebentar setelah mencerna bahasa non verbal yang ditunjukkan gurunya itu. Namun nampaknya Kyuhyun tak peduli, dengan santai ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan PSP tercinta.

Mr. Jason juga sama, tak bergeming dari posisinya sekarang sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun. Murid lain di kelas pun mau tak mau melihat ke arah _namja_ Februari dan itu berhasil membuat risih dirasakan olehnya.

"Aishh! _Arraseo_!" dengusnya kesal.

Kyuhyun segera membereskan barangnya, memasukkan dalam tas punggung warna hitamnya dan melenggang keluar kelas. Untungnya pelajaran bahasa Inggris tadi adalah pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Pulang lebih cepat, tentu tidak masalah bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cihh, guru itu sangat menyebalkan! Sok sekali gayanya," decihnya.

Donatur utama sekolah swasta elite di kota Seoul itu memang keluarganya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa berlaku sesukanya. Disana guru bagaikan raja, semua harus menuruti perintahnya.

"Tck! Jadi mau kemana sekarang? Hmm, baiklah _game center_ saja." putus Kyuhyun sendiri. Melupakan janji dengan Sunhye, sepupunya.

.

.

.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lihat?" bentak _namja_ yang memiliki paras sangat manis itu.

"Berikan padaku," lanjutnya berpindah tempat ke belakang dua remaja tanggung yang tengah menunduk sambil meyunggingkan senyum misterius.

Dua orang tersangka tadi saling melirik dan langsung menutup buku yang sedari tadi mereka lihat dari bawah meja.

"Tidak mau Sungmin _hyung!_ / Ya benar, tidak akan _hyung!_" keduanya menggeleng dan mengamankan barang mereka.

"Yaa! Kalian ini, kemarikan aku mau lihat!" yang dipanggil Sungmin tadi menarik paksa buku yang menjadi rebutan itu.

"A-apa ini?" tegurnya setelah mendapatkan lembaran yang terbuka dan menampilkan berbagai gambar erotis wanita dewasa dalam berbagai pose seksi nan menggoda.

"_Wae hyung?_ Kembalikan ishh.." salah seorang dari mereka berdiri dan merebut kembali majalah itu dari tangan Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sontak jitakan sayang Sungmin layangkan pada dua remaja yang menjadi muridnya itu.

"Aww.. / _Appo_.." keduanya mengaduh.

"Kalian ini.. Tck! Apa-apan itu? Jadi kalian tidak mendengar penjelasanku dari tadi heh?"

"Huhh, ini lebih menarik _hyung_. Lebih menambah wawasan sebagai laki-laki!"

"Iyaa, benar hyung!" sahut yang lain.

"Ya! Kalian ini.. Minho, Taemin.. Nilai kalian itu selalu dibawah rata-rata kelas. Aku disini mencoba membantu kalian, tapi yang ada kalian tak pernah serius. Baru sebulan aku mengajar kalian rasanya ingin berhenti saja. Tak bisakah kalian belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh?" keluh Sungmin yang mulai mengurut kepalanya, mendadak pusing sekarang.

"Jika _hyung_ ingin berhenti ya berhenti saja." ujar Minho dengan cueknya.

"Mana bisa begitu! Sekarang kerjakan soal-soal ini. Buku ini aku sita, berikan padaku!" perintah Sungmin.

"Tidak mau _hyung_!" kekeuh keduanya.

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Yeaah! Waktunya sudah habis!" teriak girang Taemin saat mendengar bunyi alarm keras dari _handphone_ miliknya. Ya, ia memang sengaja memasang alarm agar pelajaran tambahan yang harus diikutinya dengan terpaksa -karena orang tua mendaftarkannya disana- tidak melebihi batas waktu.

Keduanya langsung membereskan semua buku dan alat tulis yang tercecer di meja dan pergi dengan tidak sopannya keluar dari ruang belajar yang tidak begitu besar itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lemah dan menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua anak didiknya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar juga setelah merapikan meja lipat dan menaruhnya di pojok ruangan. Dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya, ia melangkah menuju ruang pribadinya –ruang sang ayah sebenarnya-.

Tempat bimbingan belajar itu memang milik keluarga pemuda bermarga Lee itu. Dan karena itu kah alasan Sungmin menjadi seorang tutor disana? Tentu tidak, untuk apa ia mau bersusah payah mengajar remaja-remaja tanggung itu sementara kuliahnya saja sudah membuatnya pusing dan menyita banyak waktunya. Apalagi tempat pendidikan yang didirikan ayahnya itu sudah membuka berbagai cabang di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Tentu hal yang mudah untuk sekedar mencari tutor berkualitas dan menggaji mereka dengan setimpal.

Semua ini karena kesalahan dan kebodohannya sendiri yang membuat sang ayah murka dan menghukumnya seperti ini. Dimulai dari rasa keingintahuannya yang besar tentang dunia malam. Setelah lepas dari masa sekolah dan memasuki kehidupan dalam lingkup pertemanan yang lebih luas di bangku kuliah, Sungmin ikut menegak alkohol dan pergi ke diskotik bersama teman-teman barunya.

Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk tentu membuat sang ayah marah dan merasa telah salah mendidik anak. Langsung saja pria paruh baya itu memindahkan tempat kuliah sang anak karena tak ingin perilaku putranya menjadi buruk dan membuat nama baik keluarga tercoreng.

Tak lupa ia memberi hukuman untuk putra sulungnya agar jera. Sungmin tentu saja melakukan protes keras terhadap ayahnya, tapi bisa apa dia selain menurut? Toh itu juga salahnya. Oh ayolah, ia telah menjadi mahasiswa sekarang dan juga sudah memasuki usia yang bisa disebut dewasa. Tak bisakah keluarganya mengerti Sungmin juga ingin berekspresi diri diluar sana?

Satu tahun Sungmin harus menjalani hukuman dari ayahnya untuk menjadi salah satu pengajar di tempat bimbingan belajar mereka. Pengawasan untuk Sungmin juga semakin diperketat agar tak terjebak lagi dengan teman yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Belum sampai menginjak bulan pertama saja ia sudah mengeluh dan meminta ayahnya menghentikan semua ini. Kini sudah memasuki bulan keduanya, masih ada sisa sepuluh bulan lagi masa hukumannya. Sungguh ini sangat menyiksa bagi Sungmin.

"Sudah mau pulang Sungmin-ah?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang juga menjaga bagian informasi disana.

"Hmm, aku duluan yaa," angguk Sungmin disertai senyum ramah.

Setelahnya ia keluar dan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak satu kilometer. Ia melihat ramai sekeliling lalu lalang kendaraan maupun orang-orang yang berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing. Sungmin memilih berjalan menepi dekat jalan raya, daripada terhimpit di tengah padatnya manusia.

**Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…**

"_Yeoboseyo eomma_" jawab Sungmin setelah melihat _id caller_ di telepon genggamnya.

"_Ne_, aku akan segera pulang." lanjutnya.

"Sekarang sudah dijalan _eomma._" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar sang _eomma_ yang terlalu khawatir padanya.

"_Ne, eomma.. nado saranghae.._" akhirnya, selesai juga pembicaraan mereka.

Sungmin memasukkan kembali _handphone_nya pada kantong jaket hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Sebelumnya ia memasang _headphone_ dan langsung memasang pada kedua telinganya. Alunan musik bertempo cepat langsung menghentak indera pendengaran Sungmin. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati lagu, bahkan ikut menyanyikannya sebelum …

**ZZRAAAAAAAAAASHH**

Air yang menggenang di pinggir jalan itu mengenai Sungmin setelah sebuah motor sport berwarna merah terang melintas dengan kecepatan sedang. Hasil cipratan air tadi berhasil membuat baju dan sebagian celana yang ia kenakan menjadi basah.

"Aiishh, _Ya!_ Berhenti kau!" Sungmin menunduk memperhatikan bajunya lalu berteriak marah pada seorang pemuda yang kini menepi tak jauh di depannya. Dengan terburu Sungmin menghampiri pria berjaket biru yang tak dikancingkan itu.

"Ahh, _mianhae aggashi_.." ucap pemuda itu setelah sudah Sungmin berada di dekatnya.

"_Mwoo? Ya!_ Aku ini _namja!_" dengus Sungmin makin kesal. Sudah membuat bajunya basah, seeaknya saja pemuda berseragam ini memanggilnya aggashi. Oke, Sungmin tahu dia memang sering salah disangka yeoja oleh orang yang pertama bertemu dengannya. Hal itu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"_Eoh?_" Pemuda bermuka dewasa itu memandangi sosok di depannya intens, dari atas ke bawah. Sampai pada bagian dada dan leher ia tergelak sendiri. Benar, yang didepannya ini adalah seorang namja. Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki rupa yang sangat cantik seperti ini. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, namja ini sangat manis pikirnya.

**DEG**

Mendadak jantung pemuda bermotor itu berdegup kencang saat obsidian kelamnya bertemu dengan manik tajam namja manis yang kini melipat kedua tangan di dada. Debaran aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"_Ya!_ Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin membuyarkan amatan orang yang kini tengah memandangnya seolah tak percaya bahwa ia namja tulen.

"Ehh? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat namanya terpanggil.

Sungmin hanya menunjuk arah dada dengan dagunya. Yah, Kyuhyun masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tentu namanya tertera jelas disana. Ia menunduk sekilas mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan namja manis itu lalu menganggukkan kepala dan ber oh ria dalam hati.

"Buka jaketmu!" perintah Sungmin.

"_Mwo?_ mau apa kau?" tepis Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mulai menarik-narik jaket birunya.

"Ini salahmu, kau membuat bajuku basah seperti ini. Rumahku masih jauh aku tidak mau masuk angin. Kemarikan jaketmu." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Tidak mau. Salahmu sendiri, kenapa berjalan terlalu menepi seperti itu." tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kau harusnya bertanggung jawab!" marah Sungmin, ia memelototkan mata bulatnya. Bukannya takut, yang ada remaja di depannya ini malah tertawa terbahak melihatnya .

"Phuahahah, kau imut sekali. Kau ini benar-benar _namja_?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi setelah melihat _aegyo_ Sungmin.

**BUGH**

Satu tinju Sungmin layangkan pada lengan Kyuhyun. Demi apa orang di depannya ini kembali meragukan gendernya. Mungkin dengan begini orang yang ia tahu bernama Kyuhyun itu akan sadar kalau ia punya kekuatan laki-laki juga.

"Aww, _appo.. Yaa,_ kenapa kau memukulku hah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan lengannya yang terasa nyeri. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang sinis pada Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tck oke oke, aku mengaku salah. Maafkan aku." ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan jaketmu." Sungmin mulai membuka jaketnya sendiri dan menyampirkan di bahu. Kyuhyun memandang kulit putih Sungmin yang kini terekspos karena kaos lengan pendeknya. Ia mengerjab terpesona, otaknya pun berpikir cepat.

"Bagaimana jika kau ku antar pulang saja, mmh.. Siapa namamu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Baiklah Sungmin-_ssi_. Naiklah, kau ingin cepat sampai rumahmu kan? Kita sudah banyak membuang waktu disini." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan tawaran Kyuhyun. Memang, rumahnya masih berjarak delapan ratus meter lagi, itu cukup jauh dan melelahkan jika harus berjalan. Tak ada salahnya kan menerima tawaran itu? Lagipula Sungmin juga ingin segera mandi lalu mengganti baju yang kini telah kotor dan bau.

"Cepatlah!" sentak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Ahh, iya iya.." Sungmin memakai kembali jaketnya, segera naik motor besar itu dan duduk di boncengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus mengulum senyum saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Setelah mengantar _namja_ manis yang ia ketahui bernama Sungmin tadi, tak pudar lengkung itu di bibirnya. Membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin meningkat.

Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana _namja_ yang memiliki rambut hitam tadi enggan mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung masuk dalam rumahnya sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal. Sungmin bilang kecepatan motornya bisa membuat jantungnya lepas.

'Hahaha, ada-ada saja. Padahal biasanya aku mengendarai motor lebih cepat lagi' tawa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Oh, jangan katakan jika Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis itu. Tidak, tentu tidak. Terlalu cepat mengatakan itu adalah cinta. Cho Kyuhyun pun tak pernah percaya dengan keajaiban cinta pertama. Kyuhyun. yaah mungkin hanya merasa tertarik dengan _namja_ bernama Sungmin tadi. Lelaki yang membuatnya merasa sebal sekaligus senang diwaktu bersamaan.

Sebal karena bentakan dan pukulan yang diberikan _namja_ itu, bahkan masih terasa nyeri di lengannya. Namun setidaknya ia mendapat hiburan saat melihat _aegyo_ yang mungkin dilakukan _namja_ itu tanpa sadar. Ini seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang terbiasa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan kan? Padahal siapapun yang menganggu, apalagi berani membentak pasti tak akan lepas dari genggamannya.

'Tck, apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun.' batinnya. Sayang, pertemuan tadi sebegitu singkatnya.

Tak terasa Kyuhyun sudah mulai memasuki daerah perumahan elite dimana rumahnya merupakan salah satu yang terbesar disana. Ia memperlambat laju motornya dan tak lupa membunyikan klakson agar para _security_ yang selalu siap ada di bagian depan rumah segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

Rumah besar dengan perpaduan bangunan modern klasik dan bernuansa segar alami disekitar tempat masuk menjadi tanda betapa megahnya kediaman keluarga Cho itu. Di antara jalan besar menuju pintu utama terdapat kolam ikan yang memanjang dan bunga-bunga indah di bagian kanan dan kirinya.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya di garasi dan bermaksud langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia menyurakan siulan tanda perasaannya yang sedang bahagia. Namun sebuah teguran dari wanita paruh baya memaksa dia untuk berhenti dan meladeni sosok yang biasa dipanggil _eomma_ olehnya.

"Darimana saja kau Cho?" tanya wanita bernama Cho Heechul itu. Disebelahnya terlihat juga _yeoja_ cantik berumur belasan tahun yang ikut memandang Kyuhyun sebal.

"_Ya~ Oppa_ tadi juga meninggalkanku sendiri di sekolah. _Oppa_ membolos lagi?" ucap _yeoja_ bernama Sunhye turut memperpanas suasana.

"Tck, sejak kapan _eomma_ ikut campur urusanku. Ini _weekend eomma_, besok juga libur. Apa salahnya bersenang-senang sedikit. Dan kau Sunhye, berisik sekali kau. Aku tidak membolos." kilah Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit katamu? Setiap hari sepertinya kau juga seperti ini. Tadi _eomma_ mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah. Kau membuat masalah apa lagi sampai dikeluarkan dari kelas begitu hm? Kau sudah besar Cho, sudah tingkat akhir. Saat teman-temanmu yang lainnya sibuk mempersiapkan diri dan belajar, apa yang kau lakukan? Main game, membuat keributan setiap saat. Cih, mau jadi apa kau?" ungkap Heecul seratus persen benar adanya.

"Sudahlah _eomma_, aku lelah." jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ia lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu, semua fasilitasmu akan _eomma_ sita. Tak ada _credit card_, tak ada motor. Sampai perilaku dan nilaimu di sekolah membaik. Selamat beristirahat." putus Heechul kejam. Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan menatap raut cuek eommanya.

"Ahh _eomma_! Mana bisa begitu!" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Bisa saja. _Eomma_ ingin melihatmu belajar setiap hari sampai ujian kelulusan dimulai. Atau semua fasilitasmu tadi _eomma_ sita."

"Ya ya ya, baiklah aku akan belajar. Sudahkan _eomma_?"

"Tidak, belum, kau tak bisa dipercaya Cho. _Eomma_ akan mempersiapkan tutor untuk mengajar dan mengawasimu."

"Huh, terserah _eomma_ saja!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

**BLAAAM!**

Terdengar keras pintu ditutup tanpa perasaan oleh pemuda karnivora itu. Mungkin saat ini emosi tengah menguasai dirinya. Mengingat ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari _credit card _dan motor kesayangannya. Ancaman _eomma_nya sungguh keterlaluan kali ini.

"Astaga Sunhye, _auntie_ pusing sekali sekarang. Anak itu benar-benar.." keluh Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala lemah melihat tanggapan yang diberikan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ juga tadi berkelahi lagi, tapi untungnya tidak diketahui pihak sekolah.." adu Sunhye sambil memijit pelan pundak Heechul.

"_Aigoo_.. Kau benar-benar mengawasi anak itu rupanya."

"_Ne, auntie_ tenang saja. Sunhye pasti akan melaporkan apa yang Kyuhyun _oppa_ perbuat di sekolah."

Heechul menarik nafas lega, setidaknya ia punya mata-mata untuk mengawasi anaknya itu. Ia sadar Kyuhyun semakin hari semakin berulah. Puncaknya adalah saat Kyuhyun harus dipindahkan lagi untuk ketiga kalinya karena membuat keributan di sekolah lamanya. Benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

Sebenarnya, Heechul sadar anaknya membutuhkan perhatian lebih darinya. Setelah selama ini ia membebaskan anak itu dan menuruti apapun keinginannya menggunakan uang sebagai tameng, hingga Kyuhyun berbuat sesuka hati tanpa pengawasan.

"Terimakasih Sunhye-ya. Tolong kau tetap awasi anak itu untuk _auntie_._._"

"Hu um pasti _auntie_. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong memang _auntie_ benar akan menyiapkan tutor untuk Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Ahh iyaa.. untung kau mengingatkanku, tolong ambilkan handphone auntie disitu." ucap Heechul seraya menunjuk handphonenya yang terletak di atas meja nakas samping sofa yang ditempati Sunhye.

Sunhye beralih melihat arah yang ditunjuk _auntie _kesayangannya dan mengambil apa yang diperintahkan. Ia terus memperhatikan saat wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usia empat puluh itu menyentuh layar. Tak lama terdengar nada sambung khas yang berarti kakak dari _eomma_nya itu kini menelepon seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Teukie-_ya_.." ucap Heechul setelah orang diseberang mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Ya, kau ingat anakku yang kemarin ku ceritakan? Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang.."

"Hmm, bisakah kau menyiapkan satu tutor untuknya, aku ingin Kyuhyun belajar secara privat dirumah agar masih dalam pengawasan." lanjutnya.

"Anakmu? Benarkah? Tentu saja tak masalah, malah akan sangat bagus sekali. Berarti ia sudah terpercaya kan?"

"Ahh, besok? Tentu saja boleh, ku tunggu dirumah." ujar Heechul semangat.

"_Ne, gomawo_ Teukie-ya._ Annyeong.._"

Heechul menutup telepon itu dengan senyum mengembang secerah sinar rembulan di malam kelam ini. Tentu saja ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya pada Kyuhyun tadi. Ia menoleh pada remaja cantik yang juga tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Semuanya sudah beres Sunhye-_ya_. Besok mereka akan kesini dan anak itu bisa memulai minggu depan." ujar Heechul pasti yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sunhye.

Kyuhyun memilih kembali ke kamarnya setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan eommanya entah dengan siapa di telepon tadi. Rasa laparnya berganti menjadi tidak nafsu makan. Tak sekalipun Kyuhyun mengira sang _eomma_ yang biasanya tak peduli itu benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari ini semua. Apa aku kabur saja?" gumamnya. Tentu tidak, Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah sepengecut itu dan memilih menghidar dari masalahnya.

'Bagaimana jika kubuat saja tutor itu yang mengundurkan diri dan meminta berhenti? Hmm, ya sepertinya itu cara yang bagus. Kau memang jenius Cho!' katanya dalam hati. Sebuah seringaian tercetak di sudut bibir tebal Kyuhyun atas pemikirannya tadi.

.

.

.

Pria paruh baya dengan tubuh yang sedikit berisi itu terlihat santai menonton televisi yang menampilkan berita terkini di hari ini. Beberapa kali terdengar komentar ia lontarkan sendiri entah pada siapa.

"_Yeobo.._" suara merdu orang yang telah mendampingi hidupnya selama dua puluh dua tahun itu terdengar. Ia bisa melihat wanita cantik itu kini menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring biskuit. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat malam hari begini.

"Hmm? Duduklah sini.." ujar pria bernama Lee Kangin sembari menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu.." kata istrinya yang telah mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"Ada apa hmm?" sahut Kangin.

"Mengenai uri Sungminie. Apa satu tahun tidak terlalu lama untuknya? Aku tak tega melihatnya."

"Hmm.. Aku mengerti, tapi ini pembelajaran bagi anak kita yeobo.."

"Tapi aku rasa satu tahun memang terlalu lama.." ujar wanita itu kecewa.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana? Kau ingin mengurangi hukumannya?" tanya Kangin lembut.

Wanita yang akrab disapa Leeteuk itu pun akhirnya menjelaskan tentang rencana untuk sang anak pada suaminya. Tentu dengan porsi beban yang sama dan tak mengurangi esensi dari sebuah hukuman yang bertujuan untuk perbaikan diri putranya. Sedikit perdebatan dilakukan pasangan suami istri tersebut untuk mengambil keputusan.

"_Eomma, Appa.._" suara tenor Sungmin menyapa indera pendengaran keduanya.

Sungmin melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berbicara serius saat ia akan pergi ke dapur lalu memutuskan untuk bergabung disana setelah mengambil buah apel dari dalam kulkas.

"Ahh Minnie _chagi_, kemarilah ada yang ingin _appa_ dan _eomma_ sampaikan." ujar nyonya Lee dengan senyum hangatnya.

"_Nde_.. Ada apa _eomma_?" sahut Sungmin yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di tengah, di antara kedua orang tuanya. Ia mulai menggigit dan memakan apel yang ada dibawanya.

"Ehmm, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya sang ayah memulai pembicaraan.

"Krauss.. Engg, baik-baik saja _appa_." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengunyah buah favoritnya.

"Lalu, tugas mengajarmu di tempat bimbingan belajar kita?" tanya kepala keluarga itu dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Glup.. Isshh.. Mereka sangat menyebalkan _appa_. Tidak ada yang mau fokus belajar dan memperhatikan apa yang kujelaskan. Oh ayolah _appa_, tolong hentikan ini semua _ne_? Sungmin janji tidak akan minum dan mabuk lagi. _Jebal appa_.." ujarnya memohon sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang muka memelas.

Nyonya Lee yang melihat itu mengelus pelan kepala putra sulungnya. Menggemaskan sekali tingkah bocah itu. Bocah? Yah dimanapun orang tua akan selalu menganggap anaknya itu masih kecil kan? Meskipun umur Sungmin kini sudah berkepala dua.

"_Eomma_.." rengek Sungmin.

"Iya sayang.. Kami sudah membicarakan ini tadi. Hukumanmu akan dikurangi, tapi sepertinya tantangannya juga lebih berat." secercah harapan muncul bagi Sungmin saat mendengar pernyataan _eomma_nya.

"_Jeongmal_? Untuk berapa lama _eomma_?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Hmm, jadi teman eomma memiliki anak yang 'sedikit' susah untuk belajar. Padahal tiga bulan lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Kau mau tidak menjadi tutor untuknya?"

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu mengajarnya tiga bulan _eomma_?" binar itu tampak jelas di mata indah Sungmin.

"Benar, tapi kau harus bisa membuat nilainya membaik. Jika kau bisa membuatnya mendapat nilai baik maka hukumanmu selesai. Tapi jika nilainya masih dibawah rata-rata apalagi sampai tidak lulus ujian maka kau akan melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarmu sampai bulan terakhir. Bagaimana?" tantang ayahnya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran itu. Tiga bulan jika dibandingkan dengan sepuluh bulan tentu hanya tidak lama, hanya sepertiga dari seluruh waktu hukuman yang harus ia jalani. Lagipula sesulit apa memangnya mengajar anak sekolah seperti itu? Bahkan selama dua bulan ini ia sudah sering menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Taemin dan Minho, dua orang yang dianggapnya menyebalkan melebihi murid lainnya.

"Aku hanya mengurus satu murid saja kan? Dan kegiatanku di tempat bimbingan belajar dihentikan juga kan _appa_?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Tentu saja." jawab ayahnya pasti.

"Hmm, baiklah _appa_! Aku setuju!" jawab Sungmin dengan muka berseri.

'Akan kupastikan dia belajar dengan baik dan hukuman ini selesai!' tekadnya dalam hati. 'Dan pastinya waktu luangku akan lebih banyak..' batinnya senang. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri, mengangguk-angguk senang dan kembali melahap buah apelnya dengan semangat sampai habis.

"Cha, kalau begitu tidurlah sekarang. Besok pagi kita akan ke rumah calon muridmu itu. Dia seumuran dengan adikmu." ucap nyonya Lee.

"Humm baiklah _eomma, appa.. Gomawo ne. Saranghae_!" ucap Sungmin dilanjut dengan meengecup kedua pipi orang tuanya bergantian dan beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah siap dan rapi untuk pergi. Semalaman ia terus berdoa sampai tertidur semoga muridnya kali ini tidak lebih parah dari Taemin maupun Minho. Setelah selesai sarapan bersama keluarga ia dan satu-satunya wanita di keluarga Lee itu beranjak pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu _appa_.." pamit Sungmin.

"Dan kau anak kecil, belajar sana jangan main dan berkelahi terus. Ishh, mukamu makin terlihat jelek saja dengan luka lebam itu." ejeknya kemudian mengacak surai adiknya itu dengan kasar.

"_Ya! hyung!_ Ishh.. pergi sana.." usir sang adik yang terus menggerutu di sela makannya.

"Ahahaha, _kajja_ _eomma_.." ajak Sungmin sambil menggandeng keluar _eomma_ tercinta. Keduanya melaju diantar supir keluarga menuju sebuah perumahan di daerah Gangnam. Selama perjalanan Sungmin tampak memperhatikan betul daerah yang akan sering ia kunjungi selama tiga bulan ini. Setidaknya ia harus menghafal jalan menuju tempat hukumannya nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah yang dituju, keduanya langsung disambut oleh wanita cantik dan terlihat anggun. Terkesan sekali wanita itu tetap menjaga penampilannya meskipun berada di rumah sendiri.

"Ohh, Teuki-_ya_. Akhirnya kau datang." ucap nyonya rumah yang langsung menempelkan kedua pipinya kiri kanan bergantian menyambut kedatangan tamunya.

"Ini anakmu?" tanyanya ramah yang dijawab anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

"_Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida_.." ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

"_Aigoo_, manis sekali. Namaku Heechul, Cho Heechul. Maaf ya jika sudah merepotkanmu dengan permintaanku ini." ucap Heechul.

"Ahh, _ne ahjumma_. Tidak masalah.." jawab Sungmin ramah.

"Nahh, ayo masuk." ujar Heechul dan mengarahkan mereka pada ruang tamu di rumah mewah itu. Tak lama seorang _yeoja_ muda ikut menyambut kedatangan Sungmin dan _eomma_nya. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri sebelum akhirnya duduk bersama dan berbincang agak lama.

"Oh ya, Sunhye.. tolong bangunkan _hyung_mu." ujar Heechul.

"Oke _auntie_." jawab Sunhye semangat.

'Hahh, aku kira dia yang akan menjadi muridku.' desah Sungmin dalam hati. '_Hyung_? laki-laki? Hmm, pantas eomma bilang dia susah belajar. Semoga saja ia bisa diajak bekerja sama dan tak membuat banyak masalah.' batinnya. Sedikit kecewa memang, biasanya perempuan akan lebih menurut dan gampang diatur daripada laki-laki kan?

"TIDAK MAU! PERGI SANA, MENGGANGGU SAJA!" teriakan keras menggema dari lantai atas rumah itu. Cho Heechul tersenyum malu sambil mengurut keningnya. Sementara Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah. Sepertinya doanya kemarin malam tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Sunhye akhirnya berhasil menyeret keluar sepupunya yang masih memejamkan mata dengan kepala menunduk malas. Berjalan sambil tidur mungkin salah satu keahlian _namja_ itu. Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama calon muridnya itu, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Bangun Cho! Tutor untukmu sudah _eomma_ datangkan. Bangun sekarang juga atau akan kuhancurkan seluruh kaset game mu." ancam _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau membuka matanya, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya layaknya orang bangun tidur. Matanya menyipit dan melihat _namja_ yang kemarin memarahinya berada di sebelah _eomma_nya dari sela jarinya. 'Ahh tidak mungkin, aku pasti berhalusinasi..' batinnya.

"K-kau! Cho Kyuhyun." nada tak percaya keluar dari mulut Lee Sungmin saat melihat _namja_ yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Ia mengerjab tak percaya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

**DEG**

Kyuhyun segera menurunkan tangannya dan langsung melebarkan mata saat mendengar suara yang sama memanggil namanya menghentak kesadarannya. Ia dengan jelas melihat sosok manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu benar-benar berada disana. Bukan hasil halusinasinya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Ekhemm.. Haloo ? hehehe..

Saya datang membawa cerita baru..

Hihihi, sebelumnya mau banget deh ucapin Happy Leeteuk Day buat kemarin.. #tebarbebek

Buat imblacksmile juga ini janji FF ku buat ulang tahun kamu.. Selamat tambah tua ya..

Oh ya, ini rated T (?) loh.. rated T (?).. yah meskipun ada tanda tanya nya juga #plakk

Oh ya.. Saya juga ingin mengucapkan.. Selamat Bulan ramadhan.. Selamat Berpuasa bagi teman-teman yang menjalankan.. Oke saya tahu KyuMin itu godaan, tapii.. Haha susah emang buat berpaling dari mereka.. Apalagi sikap mereka akhir" ini bener" bikin gemes!

Maafin Liita lahir batin yaa teman-teman tercintaa semuanyaa..

Lalu, bagaimanakah kelanjutan FF ini? Layak dilanjut ataaauuu .. ? hehehe

Review ne? *bow

Kamsahamnidaaaaaa~ #pelukatuatu


	2. Chapter 2

**MY TUTOR BOYFRIEND**

**= KYUMIN =**

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat siapapun tutor yang akan mengawasi atas perintah eomma nya tidak betah dan segera mengundurkan diri. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika tutor itu adalah Lee Sungmin, seorang namja manis yang membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh saat pertemuan pertama mereka?

**Rated : T (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Weird! Boring!**

**Disclaimer : Bolehkah aku sedikit egois dan berkata bahwa LEE SUNGMIN MILIKKU! hanya di FANFICTION MILIKKU ini? Hehehe**

.

**No Bash! No Flame! No Plagiat!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

**Previous Chapter**

"_K-kau! Cho Kyuhyun." nada tak percaya keluar dari mulut Lee Sungmin saat melihat namja yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Ia mengerjab tak percaya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. _

_**DEG**_

_Kyuhyun segera menurunkan tangannya dan langsung melebarkan mata saat mendengar suara yang sama memanggil namanya menghentak kesadarannya. Ia dengan jelas melihat sosok manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu benar-benar berada disana. Bukan hasil halusinasinya._

.

**Chapter 2**

**It just my delusion. Hope you like it.**

**enJOY ~**

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya sangsi, masih memasang muka terkejutnya.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut Kyuhyun seraya mendekati _namja_ manis itu. Memastikan bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini sama dengan namja yang kemarin ditemui.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas beratnya. 'Oh sepertinya aku salah jika ini akan semudah yang ku bayangkan' batin Sungmin. Jika dulu pertemuan pertama dengan Minho dan Taemin berjalan dengan baik sebelum keduanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya, berbeda dengan orang yang tengah menghampirinya ini. Keras kepala, adalah salah satu sifat Kyuhyun yang Sungmin tangkap dari kejadian kemarin.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sofa sebelah Sungmin yang langsung beringsut menjauh. 'Mungkin masih kesal karena kemarin' pikirnya. Dengan kesadaran yang sudah kembali sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun mulai menilik satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tiga orang wanita dan dua orang lelaki, termasuk dirinya.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Heechul pada keduanya. Ia memandang bergantian pada anaknya dan anak sahabatnya.

"Wahh, kebetulan sekali. Ini akan menjadi sangat mudah benarkan Sungmin-ah?" kali ini secara spesifik Heechul menyebutkan nama orang yang ditanyainya.

"A-ahh, ne ahjumma.." jawab Sungmin agak ragu sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya. Matanya bergerak tak tentu arah pada lantai marmer di rumah mewah itu.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun masih belum terlalu mengerti.

"Kau tak dengar apa kata eomma tadi Kyu? Dia yang akan jadi tutormu." jawab wanita itu dengan gaya elegan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menampilkan smirk di wajahnya. Benar-benar persis seperti seringaian anaknya. Buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, sama halnya sifat Kyuhyun yang sedikit banyak dipengaruhi oleh orang yang telah melahirkannya.

"Ehh? Dia? Memang anak kecil seperti dia bisa?" sinis jelas terdengar dalam nada suara Kyuhyun.

**PLETAK**

"Ya! Sungmin ini lebih tua darimu, bersikaplah dengan baik. Seperti tak ada yang pernah mengajarimu sopan santun saja." ucap Heechul setelah melayangkan pukulan pelan di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang tak pernah mengajarkan itu padaku kan? Kau lupa jika selalu sibuk dengan kegiatanmu? Sangat aneh kau tiba-tiba memperhatikanku sekarang." ujar Kyuhyun cuek dan tanpa perasaan.

Cho Heecul terdiam mendengar lidah tajam Kyuhyun beraksi. Hatinya mencelos, sedikit banyak rasa bersalah muncul. Meskipun terlambat ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, memperbaiki hubungan dalam keluarga kecilnya.

"Huhh benar-benar tak sopan, bahkan pada orang tua sendiri." sindir Sungmin memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Dengan lancang ia berani bersuara meskipun tak tahu masalah yang ada di keluarga itu. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ibu adalah sosok yang harus dihormati.

"Hah? Kau menyindirku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa kalimat Sungmin tadi ditujukan untuknya. Wajahnya memerah antara malu atau marah. Sepertinya karena marah, sejak kapan Kyuhyun bersikap malu-malu? Dan lagi sorot mata tajam itu jelas menunjukkan aura tak bersahabat.

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan sang namja penyuka warna biru. 'Kekanakan.' batinnya dalam hati. "Aku tidak menyindir siapapun, yah entahlah kalau kau merasa seperti itu" balas Sungmin cuek.

"Kau.." Kyuhyun menggeram atas jawaban Sungmin. Ternyata namja ini tak semanis apa yang ia kira. Ikut campur urusan orang, bahkan dalam keadaan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudah-sudah, gwenchana Sungmin-ah.." sahut Heechul menengahi, tak enak dengan keadaan ini. Leeteuk pun nampak mengerti, pelan ia mengelus punggung anaknya menenangkan. Entah apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dengan dua pemuda ini. Aura permusuhan terlihat begitu kentara disini. Apa mungkin ada hal yang ia lewatkan sebelumnya? Dan lagi, sejak kapan Sungmin mengenal anak dari sahabatnya ini?

"Bagaimana jika kalian membicarakan waktu belajar dahulu. Kyuhyun, ajak dia ke kamarmu.." saran wanita anggun di keluarga Cho itu. Kyuhyun masih menatap lekat namja di sebelahnya saat mendengar suara sang eomma.

"Tentu eomma, tak masalah." jawab Kyuhyun, seringaian tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu menapak ke lantai dua rumah itu. Sungmin menatap ragu ke arah ibunya dan mendapat anggukan penguatan untuk mengikuti langkah namja tuan rumah disana.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu ahjumma.. Sunhye-ya " pamit Sungmin sopan,

"Sungmin hyung hwaiting!" teriak kecil remaja wanita mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala, memberi semangat entah untuk apa yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sungmin.

"Cepatlah!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar. Dengan agak tergesa Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang mungkin akan sering ia berada. Pria itu bersandar eloknya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan pada saku celana pendeknya. "Kau memilih murid yang salah Sungmin-ah," ucap Kyuhyun yang didengar samar oleh Sungmin sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar berdua.

Sementara di lantai bawah sana, dua orang maid datang membawakan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk tamu sang majikan. Tak lupa Heechul meminta mereka untuk membawakan jamuan serupa untuk Kyuhyun dan putra sahabatnya yang sedang berada di kamar.

"Putramu sangat manis Teukie-ya. Tak hanya wajahnya tapi sikapnya juga, aku sangat suka dengannya." puji Heechul pada kawan karibnya.

"Ne ahjumma, Sungmin oppa sangat mempesona.." tambah Sunhye membenarkan ucapan auntie nya dengan pipi merona.

"Ahahahah, biasa saja Heechul-ah, Sunhye-ya.. Gomawo ne.." tawa Sungmin eomma menanggapi keduanya. Setelahnya ia meraih gelas yang ada di meja dan meminumnya pelan.

"Lalu, ada rencana apa kau hari ini?" tanya Heechul setelah Leeteuk selesai dengan minumnya. Gelas cantik yang berisi air berwarna orange itu mencapai setengah permukaan setelah beberapa teguknya.

"Hmm, molla.. Aku hanya mengantarkan Sungmin kesini saja, mungkin setelah ini kami akan pulang." Jawab wanita yang memiliki lesung pipit di dekat bibirnya.

"Yah~ kenapa begitu Teukie-ya. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bersama seperti ini. Lagipula sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih akan lama." protes Heechul.

"Hmm, aku kira juga begitu.. Yang aku heran mereka terlihat sudah saling mengenal dekat. Tapi uri Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa.. Padahal biasanya ia sangat terbuka padaku tentang pertemanannya.." ungkap Leeteuk.

"Benar juga ya.. Tapi bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Heechul. "Apa kau pernah mengenal Sungmin sebelumnya Sunhye-ya?"

"Tidak auntie, Uumh.. Tapi memang agak aneh sih.. Kyuhyun oppa kan biasanya tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang baru. Mungkin mereka memang sudah kenal dekat sebelumnya.." jawab Sunhye mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Kedua perempuan tua disana mengangguk tanda setuju. Mungkin saja, lagipula mereka tidak ada yang tahu apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebelumnya kan?

"Well, kalau begitu kita pergi keluar saja? Belanja atau Body Spa? Daripada dirumah seperti ini, membosankan.. Bagaimana Teuki-ya?" tawar wanita kaya itu.

"Tidak masalah, aku ikut saja.."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Sunhye-ya kau bersiaplah.. Nanti auntie antar sampai rumahmu.. Ah! aku ambil tas dulu di kamar setelahnya kita berangkat Teukie-ya.." ujar Heechul menggebu. Leeteuk pun hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan apa kata sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam, tak acuh dengan eksistensi masing-masing di kamar beraroma pohon pinus segar itu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan pada kamar yang yah bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk ditempati seorang diri. Ruangan ber cat biru langit itu terlihat cukup rapi mengingat pemiliknya seorang remaja laki-laki.

Hal yang nampak pertama kali saat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membuka pintu adalah sofa panjang yang langsung ditempati Kyuhyun untuk tiduran dengan santainya dan meja kaca didepannya. Ia bisa melihat ranjang Kyuhyun masih dengan bed cover tak tertata, mungkin akibat Kyuhyun yang dibangunkan paksa oleh sepupunya tadi. Di depan ranjang terdapat LCD Tv Plasma dan PS3 disela buffet bawahnya, terlihat dari stick PS yang masih berada diluar tak dirapikan.

Disebelah ranjang terdapat meja nakas kecil dan oh, apa itu? Semacam guling yang menggantung, seperti objek untuk latihan beladiri. Sungmin tahu itu, tapi tak tahu namanya. Ia pernah melihatnya dulu saat pelajaran olahraga di sekolahnya. Lemari besar yang tampak sebagian Sungmin tebak berada di dekat kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Terdengar gemericik air dan sorot lampu menyala dari dalam sana, mungkin pintu kamar mandinya lupa ditutup duganya.

Setelah puas memperhatikan kamar yang dua kali besar kamarnya, Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja yang memejamkan mata di sofa, tak usik dengan kehadirannya. Ia bergeming di posisinya, namun karena kaki mulai pegal berdiri lama akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang king size namja yang keras kepala itu menurutnya. Dari sini bisa Sungmin lihat, benar ternyata kamar mandi disana dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Jadi kau lebih tua?" tanya kyuhyun membuka samar terbuka dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sungmin sontak berdiri dari ranjang Kyuhyun saat namja itu menoleh dan menatap dirinya. Tatapan itu sangat tajam, menghunus dalam maniknya membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri selanjutnya mengangguk cepat menanggapi. "Kemarilah, kita perlu bicara." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil beringsut ke pojok sofa, menyisakan cukup ruang untuk duduk namja yang akan menjadi tutornya.

"Hm, aku rasa juga begitu." sahut Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. "Jadi sebaiknya, kita mulai dengan perkenalan dulu saja. Yah, mengingat pertemuan pertama kita tidak begitu baik menurutku. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama." lanjutnya.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, 20 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat dua. Kau?" ujar Sungmin seramah mungkin.

Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan tampilan Sungmin dari atas kebawah secara berulang. Risih tentu Sungmin rasakan, remaja ini seolah sedang menilainya. "Huh? Apa kau tak diberitahu tentangku sebelumnya oleh eomma? Wajahmu tak pantas jadi mahasiswa, masih seperti bocah." cibir Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun menancap bagai paku yang dipukul keras oleh palu dalam hati Sungmin. Berani-beraninya dia bicara seperti itu. Marah? Jelas. Tapi Sungmin urung menanggapi dengan omelan tak jelas. Percuma, itu hanya akan menunjukkan dirinya tak dewasa, yang ada namja di sebelahnya ini akan terus-terusan meledeknya.

Sungmin mendengus pelan lalu menyeringai sebelum menjawab ejekan Kyuhyun. "Yang aku tahu, ada seorang anak SMA bodoh sehingga perlu tutor professional seperti aku agar dia bisa lulus ujian. Kasihan sekali Heechul ahjumma mempunyai anak seperti dia." ucap Sungmin tenang.

"Dan untuk wajahku yang menurutmu kekanakan ini sebenarnya adalah kelebihan, asal kau tau banyak wanita yang tergila-gila denganku. Daripada kau, masih SMA tapi muka sudah seperti ahjussi-ahjussi tua tak laku dimata wanita." tambah Sungmin.

Telinga Kyuhyun memerah mendengar rangkaian kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis pinkish Sungmin. Pertama, lelaki itu mengatainya bodoh. Kedua, lelaki itu merasa kasihan dengan eommanya. Hei, korban disini adalah Kyuhyun, bukan eomma yang seenaknya itu padanya. Terakhir, wajah tua? Demi apa ia yang digilai wanita disekolah disebut ahjussi tua. Tutornya berhasil membuatnya marah kini.

"Kau! Beraninyaa.." Secepat kilat Kyuhyun meraih bagian leher kaos depan Sungmin dan menariknya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga hembus nafas saling terkait dan pandangan mata bertaut erat. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini, mudah bergolak dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara keras. Pancaran takut samar terlihat di manik hitam Sungmin atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Tuan muda.." sebuah suara menginterupsi, menyentak kesadaran mereka. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan Sungmin, menghempaskan lebih tepatnya. Sungmin beringsut menjauh, tangannya memegang dada merasakan debaran kencang disana. Takut, itu yang ia rasa saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas dimata. Lidahnya mendadak kelu 'sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku berhati-hati jika ingin bicara' begitu ucapnya dalam hati.

"Masuk." satu kata perintah singkat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pintu terbuka, dan disana berdiri dua orang wanita salah satunya membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan sepiring kudapan ringan. Tanpa suara mereka meletakkan bawaan, menatanya rapi di atas meja. Tak berani bersuara, hawa di dalam sana berhasil membuat mereka ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas dan pergi dari sana.

"Kami permisi tuan muda." ucap salah satunya dan kompak mereka membungkukkan badan sebelum keluar.

Kyuhyun tak acuh dengan kepergian dua maid yang bekerja untuk keluarganya. ia masih mematung di tempat duduk dengan pikiran berkecamuk oleh sosok di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun merutuk dirinya yang selalu terbawa suasana dan memakai kekerasan dalam menyikapi sesuatu. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Sungmin mendadak diam dengan tubuh menegang. Rasa bersalah melingkupi Kyuhyun namun urung untuk minta maaf,itu bukan gayanya.

"Hhh, minumlah." ucap Kyuhyun menawarkan. Ia sendiri mengambil orange juice dingin itu dan langsung meneguknya, segar terasa di kerongkongan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan namja remaja disebelahnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Sungmin masih dengan rasa takut dan kagetnya, sementara Kyuhyun dengan rasa tak enaknya karena dikuasai amarah begitu cepatnya.

"Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan fokus pada tujuan utama mereka berada disini. Membahas jam belajar untuknya.

"N-ne?"

"Kurasa, kau bisa mulai menjalankan tugasmu besok sore. Kau cukup datang dan melaporkan pada eomma ku kalau aku benar-benar belajar." ujar Kyuhyun mencoba kompromi.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Terserah apa yang kulakukan saat jam belajar nanti, kau tak perlu ikut campur.. Yah kau tau aku tak tertarik dengan semua omong kosong ini, yang pasti jika kau datang kau cukup melaporkan pada eomma ku kalau aku benar-benar belajar, kau mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun mengulangi.

"Kalau kau tidak datang malah akan sangat bagus sekali." lanjut Kyuhyun mencoba peruntungan mengusir namja ini di awal.

'Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar?' ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Tugasnya memang harus melaporkan hasil belajar namja ini setiap hari –kecuali weekend-. Tapi belum dimulai Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan tanda penolakan, bahkanmenyuruhnya untuk berbohong pada orang tua? Tidak, tentu Sungmin tidak akan menuruti kemauan namja malas itu.

Opsi terakhir, menyerah lalu tidak datang? Dan harus menjalani hukuman 10 bulannya dengan remaja berisik di tempat bimbingan belajar ayahnya itu? Tidak, ia tak mau seperti itu lagi. Sepertinya Sungmin mau tak mau bertahan disini meskipun harus menghadapi sikap menyebalkan namja yang satu ini.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, yang jelas aku tak akan mundur dan pergi sesuai keinginanmu." balas Sungmin.

"Tck! Terserah!" gagal sudah usaha Kyuhyun, membuatnya mendengus kesal. "Sudah pergi sana, keluar dari kamarku. Aku mau tidur!" usir Kyuhyun terang-terangan. Selanjutnya ia meraih tangan Sungmin, menyeret keluar kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu dengan keras.

**BLAM!**

.

.

.

Sungmin berjengit kaget di depan pintu yang kini tertutup rapat itu. Sigh, anak itu.. selain keras kepala, pemarah dan kasar adalah dua poin negative lain yang Sungmin tangkap dari Kyuhyun. Sifat kekanakan? Bisa jadi.

Sungmin memutar balik tubuhnya turun ke bawah, bermaksud menemui tiga wanita yang menemaninya tadi. Sesampainya di ruang tamu ia mengedarkan pandangan, namun tak didapatinya seorang manusia pun disana. 'Kemana eomma?' gumamnya dalam hati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan memainkan ponselnya, menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Yeoboseyo.. Eomma dimana?" tanyanya.

Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang telepon sana. "Mwo? Ishh eomma.. lalu aku bagaimana pulangnya? aku ingin pulang sekarang.." rajuk Sungmin manja.

"T-tapi eomma.. Ahh..H-halo? Eomma? Yaish!" Sungmin menutup teleponnya dengan kesal. Apa ia tak salah dengar tadi? Eomma nya bilang agar ia meminta Kyuhyun mengantarnya sampai rumah? Tidak mungkin. Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak tau jalan pulang kerumahnya, dan lagi untuk apa ia tak jelas berada disini.

Sungmin memutar otaknya, berfikir mungkin ada cara lain untuk pulang tanpa harus meminta bantuan murid pemarahnya itu. Lagipula, ia tak yakin anak itu mau mengantarkannya. Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya. Tak lama ia memekik girang, sepertinya ia bisa meminta bantuan adiknya.

Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut

"Ya, yoboseyo dongsaeng-ah.." ucap Sungmin manis.

"Bisakah kau menjemput hyung sekarang? Eomma meninggalkanku sendiri disini." nada memelas Sungmin lancarkan.

"Eoh? Alamat? Mmm, mollaseo.. hehehe,"

"Ya! Berhenti mengataiku babo!" teriak Sungmin.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Isshh.." Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada panggilan yang diputuskan sepihak oleh adiknya. 'Dasar anak itu.. awas saja nanti dirumah..' geram Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Sungmin membuang nafas berat. Sepertinya tak ada cara lain, ia harus meminta Kyuhyun mengantarkan dirinya pulang. Dengan malas ia kembali naik ke atas –kamar Kyuhyun- mengetuknya pelan, mencoba peruntungan. Meskipun ia tak berharap banyak akan aksinya ini.

"Kyuhyun.."tak ada jawaban. Kali ini Sungmin menambah intensitas ketukannya dan memanggil namja yang ada di dalam kamar itu lebih keras.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Cho Kyuhyun.." pekik Sungmin.

"YA! BERISIK! PERGI SANA!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan teriakan.

Benarkan? Yang ada malah bentakan ia dapatkan. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas dan memutuskan kembali ke ruang tengah. "Huh, sepi sekali disini. Membosankan.." gerutunya.

Lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu berjalan menghampiri rak tinggi berisi buku. Ia melihat satu-persatu judulnya hingga akhirnya mengambil satu novel tebal. "_Harry Potter _? Tak buruk juga." Sebenarnya ia takpernah sekalipun membaca novel karangan J.K Rowling itu, namun pastinya seluruh seri filmnya sudah tamat ditontonnya. "Ahh, ini seri yang ke dua.." ucapnya saat melihat judul yang tertera "_and the Chamber of Secrets._"

Sungmin membawa novel itu dan merebahkan diri di sofa, mencari posisi nyamannya untuk membaca. "Ada banyak hal yang berbeda dari filmnya." gumamnya. Namun sepertinya kesadarannya perlahan tersita, ditambah semilir dari mesin pendingin disana membuat matanya lambat laun memberat. "Hoaamhh.." sambil terantuk, Sungmin tetap berusaha focus dengan kegiatannya. Detik berikutnya sudah terbang ia kea lam mimpinya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan jarum pendek yang berhenti di angka 3 dan jarum panjangnya di angka 7, waktu peralihan dari siang ke sore hari. Kyuhyun menggeliat kemudian mengerjabkan mata bangun dari tidurnya. "Uuunghh.." dengungan khas keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Lapar me mbuat remaja yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun ke 18nya itu dengan berat hati bangun dari ranjang. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menuntaskan hasrat buang air kecilnya, hal normal yang dilakukan tiap manusia. "Sekalian aku mandi saja," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun sudah rapi sekarang, tampan sekali dengan celana Levi's dan kaos biru yang dibalut jaket putih sporty. Ah, tapi kan ia memang selalu tampan apapun yang meraih dompet, handphone, dan kunci motor dari atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk makan diluar saja, perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi mengingat dari kemarin malam memang tak diisi.

Ia turun kebawah dan mendengar suara dengkur teratur dari ruang tengah. Apa sekeras itu? Tidak. Salahkan saja rumah yang seperti kuburan itu sunyinya. Bahkan suara detak jam pun bisa terdengar tanpa perlu repot menajamkan telinga. Penasaran, Kyuhyun membelokkan langkah kesana. Didapatinya seorang namja tengah tertidur di sofa dengan buku tebal di dada.

"Tck, dia masih disini ternyata." ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekat.

**DEG**

'Cantik!' batinnya lantang bersuara. Ia merasakannya lagi, debar aneh itu saat melihat wajah tenang di depannya. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi yang sedikit chubby menggoda, 'halus..' diam-diam lengkungan tercetak di bibirnya. "Kau ini benar-benar namja ya?" tanyanya yang tentu saja tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa.

Sang namja Februari kini duduk di lantai dingin memperhatikan keindahan yang dimiliki rupa Sungmin. 'Kau manis saat tengah tertidur seperti ini.' Ia menelusuri lekuk itu sesuka hati, kening yang indah ditambah hidung lancip dan bangir. Dan bagian favoritnya adalah bibir dengan bentuk M istimewa itu. 'Tapi sayang kau ini keras kepala, sok tahu, suka menyindir lagi.' desah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin sepertinya mulai tak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, ia menggeliat dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia berdiri dan menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. 'Aissh, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi Kyuhyun-ah! Untung saja ia tak terbangun!' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia bernafasnya seteratur mungkin sebelum membangunkan namja yang memiliki gigi kelinci.

"Hei, Sungmin-ah, Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan lengan Sungmin pelan.

"Ya, Bangunlah.. Sungmin-ah bangun! Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Susah sekali membangunkan pemuda ini.

"Haah? Eoh? Apa ada apa?" Sungmin membulatkan mata tersentak. Bisa terlihat sedikit merah nampak di bagian putih manik indahnya. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat reaksi itu, tapi ia tahu diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ku kira kau sudah pulang.." suara bass itu menggema di indera pendengar Sungmin. Ia mengerjabkan mata menyesuaikan dan mendapati anak didiknya berdiri dengan tangan berlipat di dadanya. 'Ahh, sepertinya aku ketiduran tadi.' ujarnya dalam hati saat telah memahami situasinya kini.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sungmin melihat pakaian Kyuhyun rapi.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. "kau ditinggal eommamu?" tanyanya lagi. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, tak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." ucap Kyuhyun datar dan berbalik badan, berjalan menuju parkiran.

"A-anu.." sela Sungmin dibelakang, ia dengan cepat bangun dan mengekor sang tuan rumah.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin pulang.." kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Tangannya sudah memasukkan kunci pada motor merah kesayangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Mmh, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang?" Sungmin bersuara takut-takut.

"Hah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Iya, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Eommaku tadi bilang untuk minta bantuanmu jika ingin pulang. Dia dan Heechul ahjumma sepertinya akan kembali malam." ucap Sungmin menjelaskan. "Dan aku tak mau disini sendirian."

Sighs, Kyuhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan motornya. Ia melirik dari kaca spion wajah memelas tutornya. Kembali, ia hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat kadar manis yang mungkin menguar tanpa Sungmin sadar. Ia beranjak membuka pintu garasi dan mengeluarkan motornya, menyalakan mesin agar sedikit panas dan tidak macet saat dipakai nanti.

"Baiklah, naik dan pegangan dengan erat." ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia siap. Sungmin langsung mengikuti dan benar-benar mencengkram jaket Kyuhyun erat. Tak mau resiko terjatuh, karena ia tahu seberapa cepat namja ini akan melajukan motornya. Kemarin sudah ia rasakan sendiri kan?

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah tempat makan menjual mie panjang dengan kuah semangkok besar yang biasa disebut dengan ramen. Kyuhyun memarkirkan motor pada tempat yang tersedia dan turun dengan cueknya ke dalam kedai itu. Dibelakang, sosok namja yang lebih pendek darinya mengikuti sambil melayangkan protesan.

"Ya,kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang kan? Kenapa malah kesini.." omel Sungmin.

"Cerewet. Aku lapar, lagipula tadi aku memang keluar untuk beli makan bukan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka duduk berhadapan di tempat bernuansa negeri sakura itu dan melihat buku menu.

Sungmin memperhatikan gambar-gambar mie yang sepertinya sangat menggoda untuk dimakan. Hmm, tak ada salahnya juga ia mengisi perut. Ini juga sudah lewat dari jam makan siangnya pikir Sungmin setelah melihat jam menunjukkan pukul empat kurang sepuluh menit.

"Samakan denganmu saja.." jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Ia bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"Hmm, oke.." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan menoleh kebelakang dimana pelayan kedai itu berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa kertas catatan dan alat tulisnya.

"Shio ramennya dua, minumnya ocha saja." kata Kyuhyun disambut pelayan yang sigap mencatat pesanan.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." ucap pelayan pria muda dengan sopan.

"Kau sering makan disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hm, begitulah.."

"Ohh.." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepala paham. Sedetik kemudian ia fokus memperhatikan tempat makan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Gambar pohon sakura dengan bunga-bunga pink mendominasi visualnya saat melihat dinding disekitarnya. Sungmin tersenyum senang, tentu saja.. ingat kan betapa gilanya ia dengan warna yang katanya identik dengan perempuan itu?

Sementara Kyuhyun mengisi waktunya dengan memainkan hanphonenya. 'Sepertinya aku akan mampir sebentar membeli kaset PS3.' katanya dalam hati. Tak menunggu lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. "Silahkan, selamat menikmati.." ucap sang pelayan membungkukkan badan sopan sebelum pergi.

Mereka menikmati makanan dalam diam, lagipula tak tahu juga apa yang harus dibicarakan. Sesekali Kyuhyun memandang kedepan, memperhatikan cara makan Sungmin. Menggemaskan, itu yang ada dipikirannya saat namja manis itu memajukan bibirnya untuk meniup kuah dari ramen panas lalu menyeruputnya pelan.

"Hmm, masshita! Ahh.. aku kenyang.." ucap Sungmin setelah selesai dari makannya. Ia meraih teko kecil berisi ocha, menuangkan pada gelas bening yang tersedia di dekat dinding sebelah lalu meminumnya. Hal senada yang ia lakukan setelah melihat Kyuhyun mengahabiskan teh hijaunya.

"Kau yang bayar." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau tak dengar? Kau yang bayar.. hitung-hitung bayaran untuk mengantarmu pulang." ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya.

'Anak inii..' sunggut Sungmin dalam hati menahan kesalnya. "Oke, tak masalah." Balas Sungmin kemudian beranjak menuju pojok ruangan dengan tulisan kasir besar tertera menggantung di atasnya. Setelah menyelesaikan transaksinya, ia berbalik dan mendapati namja itu tak ada ditempatnya. 'Sialan, dia meninggalkanku duluan.' umpatnya dalam hati. Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kemana anak itu?" sunggut Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tiba-tiba motor yang sangat ia kenal sudah berhenti di depannya. "Ayo, naiklah." ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat makan dengan perut kenyang tapi perasaan yang berbeda. Jika Kyuhyun senang bisa makan enak dengan gratis, berbeda dengan Sungmin di boncengan belakangnya. 'Huh, bahkan ia tak berterikasih menyebalkan.' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Motor itu kembali melaju cepat. Sungmin lagi-lagi harusmengeratkan cengkraman pada jaket putih pemuda yang sedang mengemudikan kendaraannya. Ada jarak antara punggung dan dada mereka, meskipun Sungmin harus menahan pegal karena itu semua. Jok motor milik Kyuhyun lebih tinggi di bagian belakang kau tahu?

Kyuhyun kembali menepikan kendaraan saat melihat tempat yang menjual kaset PS3. 'Sepertinya ada game baru.' Gumamnya saat melihat poster besar yang tertempel di etalase kaca.

"Ya! Mau kemana lagi kita? Antarkan aku pulang!" teriak Sungmin tak terima.

"Berisik! Aku mau beli kaset game sebentar! Terserah kau mau ikut atau menunggu disini!" bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah kerasnya.

"Cepatlah, aku tunggu disini saja." ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Mengalah? Yah sepertinya ia lelah. Percuma saja. Lebih baik ia menyimpan tenaganya daripada marah-marah tak jelas pada namja keras kepala seperti muridnya. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya sebelum dengan santai melenggang masuk toko yang banyak pengunjung laki-lakinya .

"Ahh, hari minggu berhargakuu.." lirih Sungmin. Bosan, ia memainkan handphonenya. Lama menunggu, sudah 20 menit namja itu tak keluar-keluar juga dari sana. "Apa aku perlu menyusulnya?" Tidak, lebih baik menunggu disini saja. 'Ahh, tapi ini terlalu lama. Apa sih yang dilakukan didalam sana?' batin Sungmin heran.

Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun sekarang, namun urung ia lakukan saat melihat namja yang dinantinya keluar dengan muka berseri dan membawa kantong kertas bertuliskan _Game Station, _nama tempat yang dikunjungi. "Akhirnyaa.." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega. 'Semoga setelah ini aku benar-benar bisa pulang.' doanya dalam hati.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sekilas tersenyum padanya dan berjalan agak cepat kearahnya. Ia mau tak mau membalas itu meski kesal melingkupi dada.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mendengar suara seorang pria, yang sepertinya juga masih remaja memanggil nama Kyuhyun daribelakang. Bisa dilihatnya dua orang pria berlari memastikan orang yang dipanggil benar-benar yang dimaksud.

'Mungkin teman sekolahnya.' Pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan langsung membalikkan badan saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mendadak sebuah pukulan keras melayang melukai wajah tampannya. Ia terjatuh, tersungkur menghadapi serangan tak terduga.

"Omona! Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik Sungmin dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Halo semua? Apa kabar? Sehat-sehat kan? Hehehe..

Sekarang tanggal 22.. Pertama publish tanggal 2.. Terus apa hubungannya? Gak tahu ya? Sama!

Hahaha.. Sudah abaikan saja.. Saya memang begini adanya _ Apa? Mau bilang aneh? Sesuka kalian saja lah..#EmutLollipop *digeplakmassa- Aish! iya-iya maaf! saya tahu lagi puasa.. Semangat ya! :p

Okeeeh, pertama saya mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih sama kalian semua reader sekalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca terlebih yang mau mereview cerita ini..

Curhat dikit ya, kemarin sempet kaget waktu lihat kotak review ada bashingan buat aku.. Tapi yang sangat disayangkan.. Kenapa dia gak login? Kan aku bingung mau jawabnya gimana

Well, sepertinya saya tidak bisa membalas reviewansatu-satu seperti biasanya. Jadi saya rangkum aja yaa..

**R : Lanjuuuuut~**

Iya, ini dilanjut kok..

**R : Yakin ini rate T ? Pake tanda tanya segala..**

Ehhmm.. No Comment ya..

**R : Sunghye manggil hyung? Typo ya?**

Huwaaaaaaaaaa.. maaf pemirsa.. terimakasih juga sudah memperhatikan dengan seksama.. Iya, jujur saya juga baru sadar kalo itu typo setelah baca reviewan kalian.. Hehehe, maaf yaa.. *bow

**R : Lee Donghae adeknya Sungmin?**

Kok kalian pada pinter nebak sih? Kkk~ Pasti sering belajar ya.. yah berhubung Kyuhyun emang suka bikin kita tebak-tebakan ama clue-clue yang disebar buat JOYer di twitternya kan ya.. Jadi deh pada pinter-pinter nebaknya #OOT

**R : Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!**

Tck! Sudah dibilang itu bukan cinta. Hanya sedikit tertarik saja. Baca lagi sana! #ditendangmassa

**R : Apa yang bakal dilakuin Kyuhyun selanjutnya?**

Molla, aku juga gak tahu #angkatbahu tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya? Fufufuuu~

**R : Be Mine!**

Tolong, ini FF yang berbeda #kabur

Sudah ya, sekian dulu dari saya.. Hehehe.. #nyengirkuda

Sekali lagi makasih uda menyambut baik FF saya ini.. Jujur saya masih belajar, jadi jangan sungkan ngasih kritik dan saran ke saya yaa..

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS TO :**

**ParkMinMi799, **wullancholee, **Ria, **Kyumin137, **shinshinsparkyu, **ajengkumala, **minskyu0101, **fitriKyuMin, **UnKnow Joyer, **Princess JOYELF137,** Love Kyumin 137, **Cho MeiHwa, **qie andriani, **sissy, **5351, **ichanpresidentofkms, **allea1186, **Usagibocha Dian Evita Kyumin, **sary nayolla, **gyumin4ever, **Yefah, **KyuMin1307, **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, **leedidah, **danactebh, **Adekyumin Joyer, **Unknown nocturnal, **Adelia Santi, **zagiya joyers, **littlecupcake noona, **GameSMl, **nayKyumin, **dian park, **Retna JOYer, **TiffyTiffanyLee, **L137, **azmil mufida 10, **Fiction Girl Trapped, **kyumin pu, **ShinJiWoo920202, **cloudsKMS, **celu valia 9,** fariny, **Zefanya Amelia, **Park Ha Mi, **harukahzy, **abilhikmah, **shirakiri, **paprikapumpkin, **Ditassi, **ChuteKyuMin, **mita sarang MIN, **ryesungminkyu18, **Chominhyun, **kyuminers, **Phia89, **hanna, **Guest, **may moon 581, **KyuMin ELF, **PRISNA SPARKYU, **ChoLee KyuMinie, **Lee90, **Guest**, Finda Elf 137, **RyeoGaa Yewook, **akika akika 96, **shinjaekyo92, **imblacksmile, **aiueooo, **bLueeeeWY**

And Also For** ALL SIDERS, **Terimakasih sudah membaca dalam keheningan kalian :3 #AkuRapopo

Makasih juga yang udah Mem **FAV** dan **FOLL** FF saya ini..

Review Kalian sangat berarti bagi saya..

**Saranghae !** #ToelinAtuAtu

Last, Mind to** REVIEW **again?** *bow**

Kamsahamnidaaaa~


End file.
